Battery storage technology is becoming integrated into a power grid in a public utility or industrial power environment. A battery site may include a multiplicity of battery containers for storing and supplying electricity from and to the respective power grid. The power storage capacity of the batteries in a battery container degrade as the battery power system is used, and the capacity of the batteries can degrade to such a point that the battery container can no longer provide the same amount of energy as initially provided at installation. Degraded batteries can be disposed of, such as to replace the batteries with new batteries, but such disposing of degraded capacity batteries may be wasteful because the batteries may still have some useful battery capacity. Additionally, new batteries may have a lower impedance than the existing batteries in the battery power system, and thus may provide a disproportionate amount of power relative to the existing batteries of the battery container.